Training
by Nmbabygurl
Summary: Chelsea is the newest Smackdown diva. The problem is she was already in a relationship with Jeff Hardy years ago. With her sister Alyssa, Matt and Mark's help Jeff might just grow the courage to be with her again.


It was summer, the beginning of August to be precise. Jenna and I were laying in my backyard tanning when I got an important phone call, one that would change my life forever. My boss called me into the gym where I trained with the big boys. At the time I didn't think any thing of it. It wasn't uncommon for him to call me. "Sorry Jenna gotta go." She smiled and nodded knowing this job was so important to me. "Good luck!" I waved before pulling some shorts and a tank top over my bathing suit. I jumped into my car and drove to the gym. Scott my boss met me at the door. "Scott what's up?" He never met any of his employees at the door unless it was something important. "It's Myra she broke her leg. I need you in the ring tonight. Can you do it?" He seemed desperate I couldn't let him down. "Yeah I'll do it. Don't worry everything will be fine. I can do this my outfit is in the back." He sighed in relief. "Did you think I wouldn't do it?" He nodded. "To be honest Chelsea no I didn't." I laughed at him. "This is my life Scott. Any time you need me I'll do it." I rushed off to the back and changed quickly into my outfit.

I stood behind the curtain waiting for my cue. I jumped up and down shaking my hands out getting pumped up. 'I'm So Sick' by, Flyleaf sounded over the radio letting me know it was my time. "This match is schedule for one fall. Introducing first from Queens, New York, weighing in at 125 pounds, Chelsea Thompson!" The crowds screamed my name but like them I didn't know who my opponent would be. I waited patiently in the ring for my opponent. "And her opponent from Hollywood California, weighing in at 145 pounds, Jade Marshall accompanied to the ring by Trevor Lewis." I watched her reaction and the reaction of the crowd. Jade and Trevor were surprised to see me obviously they were expecting Myra. "Where's Myra?" The look on her face showed annoyance. "Myra broke her leg. You're going to have to fight me." She threw a temper tantrum. "Listen we either fight or we don't." Trevor pushed me sticking up for his girl. I swept his legs out from under him knocking him to the ground. Jade jumped onto my back trying to bring me down. I backed up into the turnbuckle a few times until she let go. Trevor ran at me I ducked his attack and he hit her on accident. The referee got Trevor out of the ring and I pinned Jade for the win. The crowds cheered when the referee raised my hand in victory. I ran into the back, quickly showered and changed since I had a segment in the ring.

Jerry Fitzwater had a little show inside the show. He called me out to the ring. He wasn't a wrestler but an interviewer. My music played again as he called my name. "Chelsea you faced Jade tonight because Myra broke her leg. Did Jade and Trevor's behavior toward you have any effect on the match?" The crowds shouted my name. "Honestly Jerry no I knew they would be surprised and the way they attacked showed me that it is just the way they fight. This job is my life and I would do what ever I have to, to wrestle." The reigning champion's music sounded. Static and his boys called 'The Gentlemen's Club' smirked and grinned as they made their way to the ring. The crowds didn't like them because of how cocky they were. They picked on Jerry and took his mike. "Too bad Myra broke her leg I so would have loved to see what Jade and Trevor would have done. But I see that you're a much better wrestler. You could go all the way if you practice with us…" New music interrupted his speech. "Static hate to interrupt no actually I love to interrupt you. Chelsea we just got a call. It seems that the WWE want you on Smackdown. You're moving up kiddo."

After that day I trained harder than I ever had before. Mr. McMahon put me in a storyline with Jeff Hardy. Jeff became a really good friend to me he taught me a lot. He even let me train and practice with him. Behind the scenes Jeff and Matt were closer than ever and Phil (CM Punk) was a good friend. They are amazing people to hang out with. On Night of Champions Jeff had defeated Punk for the World Heavyweight Championship. I was to be introduced on the next episode of Smackdown. My character is friends with Maria who has an interest in Dolph Ziggler. My character doesn't like Dolph and is friends with Rey Mysterio. Dolph wants Rey's championship belt but lost on night of Champions.

Third person POV:

Chelsea found Rey having an argument with Dolph. "Rey, Dolph I think your conversation is over." Dolph nodded and walked off pissed. "Thanks Chelsea." She laughed. "No problem Rey. I only deal with him for Maria. Congratulations on the win." Chelsea was different from the other diva's she didn't start arguments or talk behind anyone's back, she didn't start rumors. Jeff had just won his match against John Morrison when CM Punk came out to the ring. Chelsea watched from the monitor in guerilla position. Punk held up Jeff's hand twice. Then he got a mike to talk but hit Jeff in the head with it and started a brutal assault on Jeff. Chelsea ran out after Punk had left Jeff alone and was slowly walking around the ring towards the ramp. Punk grabbed her arm as she went to run by to check on Jeff. "Where are you going?" She pulled her arm out of his grip and glared at him. "To Jeff. What the hell is your problem?" He was slowly starting to smirk. "That belt is mine. His dream will end." Chelsea slapped him so hard even the announcer and Jeff heard it. She kneeled down next to Jeff. "Jeff are you ok?" His head was bleeding. She helped Jeff sit up but Punk had other thoughts. He threw her away from Jeff. Her head hit the steel steps though he didn't mean for that to happen. He only wanted to throw her off not hurt her. He stopped his assault on Jeff. The medics had to come and make sure she was alright, she was unconscious. They brought her and Jeff into the back. "Is she ok?!?" Jeff kept asking because they wouldn't answer. They gave Jeff a sedative to calm him down.

Chelsea was behind the scenes with Josh the Smackdown interviewer. "Chelsea last week we saw you came to the rescue of Jeff Hardy. CM Punk threw you into the steel steps. Why did you come to the aide of Jeff Hardy and not care about the risk to yourself?" Chelsea thought deeply about the question. "Well Josh before I came to the WWE I was dating Jeff. Before the whole mess with Matt we were happy. After Matt betrayed Jeff he started to slip into himself he was bottled up and wouldn't tell me anything. He started to ignore me. Now I loved Jeff and part of me still does. A part of me will always love Jeff. I didn't want to see him hurt. I saved him without caring about the risk to myself because I still care about and love Jeff a lot." Josh nodded at Chelsea. "What happened between you and Jeff?" Chelsea bit her lip. "After Matt betrayed Jeff, he started to bottle everything up. He wouldn't tell me what he was feeling or thinking. I tried everything I could to get him to open up again. Nothing worked. Eventually he stopped talking to me unless it was completely necessary. I had been pregnant at the time and I tried to tell him but he walked out of my house. Three months later I miscarried. I stayed an extra year with Jeff thinking maybe he would snap out of his depression and talk to me. He didn't. I didn't kick him out of my house he had no where else to go. I moved out and went to live with my sister. I still love him but I couldn't handle being ignored. Excuse me I have to go." She was crying by the end of her statement and she had to leave. "Chelsea wait." She didn't stop, she kept walking. Matt stopped her. "Chelsea, it's my fault, whatever happened between you and Jeff is my fault. I'm sorry." She wiped the few tears that had escaped away. "Don't apologize to me you're not the one who hurt me he did. But you hurt him he's the one who deserves the apology." She left Matt standing there.

The camera cut to Jeff in his locker room. He had just changed and was looking through his bag for a shirt. Matt walked into his locker room. "Jeff?" Jeff turned and stared at Matt. "I'm sorry Jeff. I know you don't want to see or talk to me after what I did to you but I want you to know that I'm sorry and I love you. I'm very proud of you. But I'm not proud of how you treated Chelsea." Jeff continued to stare at Matt. "Matt I'm sorry too. I love you bro." The hugged and for the first time in a really long time they felt like brothers again. "You still shouldn't have treated Chelsea the way you did." Jeff sighed before sitting down on the couch. "I know. Ok I know. She was pregnant with my kid Matt. When this whole mess began I was screwed up. All the memories that I lost in my house. She let me move in with her. I was depressed. I screwed up real bad with Chelsea. She stayed with me through everything. When she moved in with her sister she signed the house over to me." Matt shook his head. "If I was her I would have kicked you out." Jeff rolled his eyes. "Gee thanks Matt." Matt held his hands up in mock surrender. "Just saying. So apologize to her. She still loves you. She just told the entire WWE universe that she still loves you."

Chelsea could pretend all she wanted that she was ok. But her sister Alyssa knew better. Alyssa always liked Jeff better than any of Chelsea's other boyfriends. Alyssa wrestled as well but she wasn't in the storyline with them. She had her own storyline with Undertaker. "Mark I need your help. Jeff needs some "help" getting the confidence to apologize to my sister." Mark stared blankly at Alyssa. "What's in it for me?" Alyssa rolled her eyes. Mark never did anything for free. He sat on a couch in his locker room. Alyssa grabbed him by the shirt and got in his face. "If you don't help Jeff to apologize to my sister I will personally castrate you deadman." He loved how forceful she was being. When it came to her family she was very protective. He pried her hand off of his shirt. "Do not threaten me little girl." She glared at him. "That's not a threat it's a promise deadman and I'm not a little girl." He glared right back at her. They grabbed each other roughly and kissed. "Alright I'll help the boy grow a set." She rolled her eyes again. "Thank you."

Mark entered Jeff's locker room. "Boy we gotta talk." Jeff nodded. "Alyssa, Chelsea's sister, the stubborn girl, asked me to help you grow a set. Apologize to the girl, she loves you don't let her get away. I'm not an expert on the subject but I've got Alyssa and I'm not letting her go no matter how stubborn she may be. Grow a set son." Mark left Jeff's locker room to find Alyssa.

"I talked to him. Don't know if he listened." Alyssa laughed. "If he's got a brain he'll listen. He loves my sister but screwed up royally and if he does it again I will make his life hell." She cracked her knuckles for emphasis. "I love when you get forceful." She grinned and pushed him onto the couch. "Oh really?" She sat on his lap. "Yes really." He answered pulling her down hard against him. "You're so damn sexy when you're forceful."

Jeff knew if he didn't listen to the deadman bad things could possibly happen. Jeff has no fear when it comes to wrestling but he feared losing Chelsea again. She stood by him when he needed her. She was always there to help him or just talk to him when he needed to talk. "Chelsea can we talk?" Chelsea turned around at the sound of Jeff's voice. She nodded not trusting her voice. "I'm sorry. I know I really hurt you. I was stupid and wasn't thinking. I screwed up. You know me I'm afraid of anything in the ring or out but I'm scared of losing you again. I want to start over. I promise I won't screw up again, I won't hurt you again." He was starting to ramble; Chelsea thought it was so cute. He tended to ramble when he was nervous. "Jeff I know you're sorry. But I don't want to start over. I kinda want to pick up where we left off only without you ignoring me." She could tell he was surprised but soon stopped thinking as his lips found hers.

Matt, Alyssa, and Mark watched nearby. "Told you it would work." Matt and Mark each paid Alyssa fifty bucks. "Thank you." She smirked at them as they glared at her. Matt and Mark didn't think Chelsea would forgive Jeff. Alyssa knew her sister would forgive him so she bet them each fifty bucks that her sister would forgive Jeff. "How did you know she would forgive him?" Even Mark had to roll his eyes at the question. "She's my sister and tells me everything. I knew before we made the bet she was just waiting for him to apologize. It was killing her not being able to kiss him. I knew it was a matter of time before they got back together. Jeff just needed some help." She pocketed the money. "That's not fair you cheated. Give me my money back." She shook her head. "Nope you're just mad you lost to me. Money is mine." Mark patted Matt's back as they watched Alyssa walk away. "Just deal with it boy at least she isn't throwing it in your face." Mark followed after Alyssa leaving Matt alone. "Damn it! I needed that fifty bucks!" Everyone couldn't help but laugh as they heard Matt yell.


End file.
